Devil's Angels (rewrite)
by supastar45
Summary: When Yugi and her sisters transfer to a new school they find a person from Yugi's past who wants a favor. But when she refuses she is offered a reward. How far will Yugi go to save the one she loves?
1. Warnings

AN: This is the first rewrite and it is Devil's Angels. I'm going to tell you what's going to stay the same and what will change but please keep in mind, some things I may not be able to say because 1. It didn't happen in the other story, so it will give something away or 2. I don't know if I'm going to keep it the same so I won't say.

Things staying the same:

Hikaris are famous and related

Hikaris go to a new school

Pegasus is their manager

Things that will change:

Different bad guy

Yugi will not be a former stripper

Hikaris will be models

Yugi and her three sisters, Ryou, Marik and Joey, were all sitting in front of their manager, Maxamillion Pegasus. They wore white robes around their clothes. Pegasus had pulled the from the middle of their photo shoots.

Maxamillion Pegasus was a strange looking man to be a modeling manager. He had gray silver hair that covered one of his eyes. He claimed it was because he had no eye on that side but the girls didn't believe him. His other eye that was uncovered was brown. He always wore strange red suits that looked bizarre and old fashioned. "What did ya need us for?" Joey asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that you will be starting your new school tomorrow." As soon as the words left his mouth the four girls groaned in displeasure. 'Nothing on the subject had been brought up since summer vacation started.' Yugi thought. 'We thought we might be able to go to the same school two years in a row. I guess not.'

"Remind me why we change schools each year?" Ryou asked as she glared at the ground.

"It keeps you four from growing attached to anyone. If I need you girls to move to china because the modeling industry there picks up, I don't want to hear about how your sad to leave some people behind. Trust me its for your own good." The four girls sighed and two blondes rolled their eyes.

"Anything else you need to tell us?" Yugi said, obviously still upset about changing schools.

"Not to Joey Ryou or Marik but Yugi I do still need to talk to you about one more thing."

The three girls looked to their sister. "It's ok girls, you go finish your photo shoots for the day I'll be out in a minute."

Once they heard Yugi say it was ok the three girls got up and left the room leaving Yugi and Pegasus alone. "What is it you needed to say to me?"

Pegasus looked uneasy as he took the handkerchief out of his suit pocket and dabbed at the sweat on his forehead. "Look Yugi, I hate to tell you this... But he's escaped..."

It took Yugi a minute to realize who he meant. "How did he get out of jail! They were supposed to keep him in there for life!"

"I know and they're trying to figure out how he did it. Look the point is, watch out." Everything was silent as Yugi focused on absorbing the information. "You know," Pegasus said, "he might try to get to you through someone close to you. Some people you love very dearly..."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting that he'll try to go after my sisters?"

"It is a possibility. Perhaps now would be the time to teach them about-"

"No. I'll find a way to protect thrm without using that... is that all?" pegasus nodded, dismissing Yugi who exited the office of her manager. She was going to her station to start having the photos taken.

But before she could teach it, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She sighed and took it out. "Hello?"

"Hi princess how are you?" Yugi's hand tightened around the phone.

"Don't call me princess. How are you making this call?"

"Jail has phones you know."

"Yes but you're not in jail anymore, now are you?" There was a pause for a moment.

"You found that out quick. Who told you?"

"I have my sources. Now what are you really calling me for?"

"Oh nothing really just a small favor I want to ask of you."

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm asking of you."

"Yes I do and the answer is no."

"Come on princess, just one."

"Don't call me princess." Yugi hung up the phone and sighed. She put her phone away and went to start the photo shoot, the phone conversation on her mind the entire time.

AN: I'm sorry for the extra short chapter. Also the person who got out of jail isn't who you think he is. Try to guess. Also check out the first new story A soldier's love.


	2. Reunions and offers

DAR

Yugi sighed as she sat in the jail cell remembering everything that had happened to her up to that point.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~flashback~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ryou Joey and Malik sat in the kitchen with a nervous look. Ryou held three straws in her hand. Joey stared them down. "Do we have to!"

"One of us has to do it..." Ryou said. Joey sighed and grabbed a straw. At the same time Malik grabbed one. The three girls opened their hands.

Ryou and Malik sighed in relief. Joey had the shortest straw. She looked up with big pleading eyes. "Do I have to do it!"

"Yes." Ryou said. "Now go wake her up before we're late for school." Joey sighed and left to go upstairs.

Upstairs sleeping in her bed was the last Hikari sister. She groaned and turned over. Joey slowly walked into the room that had her sister. Yugi stepped quietly over all the different games that littered the floor. Joey reached the bed and slowly shook Yugi.

Joey ducked down just in time to dodge the lamp that was thrown at her. She watched as Yugi slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head to see Joey on the ground. "Oh I'm sorry Joey did I swing again?"

"No but you did almost hit me with a lamp. Who do you always do that when you wake up Yugi!"

Yugi gave an embarrassed smile and shrugged. "Thanks for waking me up today."

"Well someone has to and we did get tired of buying you a new alarm clock every day after you slammed it against the wall every morning." Yugi got up and stretched.

"I'll be down in a minute and then we can leave for school." Yugi grabbed a towel and walked into her bathroom.

Joey went downstairs to her sisters. "Did she swing?" Malik asked once Joey was sitting at the table.

"No but we need to buy a new lamp for her room. Her old one just barely missed my head. I wonder why she does that."

"You mean either swinging on or throwing something at whoever wakes her up? She always tells us she doesn't know. It's just a reflex." Malik said.

"I believe that it is a reflex." Ryou said. "I've seen her swing before she was even fully awake. But I think she knows why it happens. I guess we have to just wait for her to tell us when she's ready."

Joey rolled her eyes. "We've been waiting five years ever since it started. She still just says she doesn't know. She's never gonna tell us you know."

"Why do we want her to tell us anyways?" Malik asked. "We already know what happened to cause it."

"Yes but we want her to tell us. Besides we don't know the whole story, only part of it. It's a trust thing." Answered Ryou.

"What's a trust thing?" The three girls turned to their sister who was ready to go in the school uniform.

"Nothing!" The three girls immediately yelled. Yugi gave them a look and then sighed. "Ok so how are we getting to school today?"

"Weell..." Joey said as she got up. "Malik and I talked about this last night and I think we should take the limo."

"Absolutely not!" Ryou said. "I don't want them to think of us as those spoiled rich girls!"

"But we are rich! Just not spoiled!" Malik defended. She turned to Yugi. " please Yugi! Can we please take the limo!" Yugi stared at the three sets of puppy dog eyes staring her down.

"How about instead of the limo we take the Lexus?" All three girls considered the counter offer.

"Fine," Joey said, "but only if its the 2014 model." Malik nodded her agreement with the statement.

"That's fine." Yugi agreed. "Ryou is that ok with you?" The three turned to Ryou to see if she agreed.

"Fine but we can't take the driver! One of us will have to get behind the wheel."

All the girls agreed and they went outside to the car. They were all excited for the day but something told Yugi it would be an interestingly bad day. 'Something bad is gonna happen today. I can just feel it...' She thought as she started to drive towards domino high.

"I hate these uniforms." Joey said as she crossed her arms and pouted down at the outfit. Ryou rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! You only hate it because the jacket is pink and there's a skirt!"

"Actually Ryou, I have to agree with Joey. This uniform sucks! What do you think Yug- YUGI LOOK OUT!"

Yugi came to and slammed on the brakes just in time and stopped in front of the red light. "Sorry girls!"

Joey rubbed her head. It had hit the back of the seat in front of her when Yugi slammed on the breaks. "Good lord Yugi! You almost got in the middle of a four way intersection! We would've been hit for sure!"

"I know I know I'm so sorry! I was just... Distracted..." Before the girls could say anything else the light turned green and Yugi was driving off again towards the school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The four girls reached school and parked. Just before they got out Joey spoke. "Do you think anyone will recognize us?"

A scream of cheers and a bunch of people crowded around their car when they got out answered the question.

Ryou sighed in frustration. "We can't deal with this right now! We have class in five minutes!"

"Don't worry." Malik said. "I'll fix it. HEY EVERYONE! WANNA SEE A PROFESSIONAL MODEL WALK?"

There was a loud cheer and the crowd parted. The girls were happy that the part ended at the front door of the school. The four began to do their model walks to the front doors of the school, trying to go as fast as they possibly could.

When then reached it they quickly ducked into the doors. They sighed in relief. "Come on!" Ryou said. "Two minutes!" The girls began to run to class in a race against the bell.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ms. Joy, the teacher, stood in the doorway. There were thirty seconds left on the clock. She loved closing the door when the bell rang and then yelling at the late students. It gave her life meaning.

She silently counted down in her head. '10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2-'

Ms. Joy was almost pushed down as four girls came flying through her door. The girls crashed into each other and landed in a pile on the floor.

Everyone stared at the four girls as the got up. Ms. Joy stomped over to them in anger. "What is wrong with you four girls! It is very rude to come running into a classroom the way you just did!"

"We were just trying not to be late! Cut us some slack!" Joey yelled in anger at her.

"Come on Joey lets just get to our seats. We can't get in trouble on the first day." The sisters began to walk to their seats when someone came up to them with a magazine in her hands. On the cover were the four sisters all dressed in all white in different poses.

"Could you sign this for me!" The four girls smiled and Yugi took the pen the girl handed them.

"Absolutely not! This is an institution of learning! You can get autographs on your own time!"

Joey turned on the teacher. "Listen you old bag-!" The other three sisters quickly covered her mouth but a few of the words were still understandable. "Stupid... Cold... Bitch... Devil... Mean..."

"Alright!" Ms. Joy said as she glared at Joey. "I have a word for you! Detention, this afternoon!"

Yugi sighed and walked up to the teacher. "Can she reschedule it? She has to do a commercial this afternoon! If she doesn't do it this afternoon the commercial won't air!"

"No!" Ms. Joy said. "That's the problem with all you celebrities! You think you should have a free pass when you get in trouble! I won't allow it!"

"Well... What if I served it? And did twice the time." Yugi asked. The teacher had a thoughtful look on her face considering it.

"Fine!" She said. "But I will be keeping you in that room until you've served every last second! Now the four of you sit down!" The four rushed to their seats to begin the lesson.

As soon as they reached their seats Ms. Joy began tool call. Everything was going fine until- "Joetta Hikari?"

Joey raised her hand. "Can I just be called Joey instead of Joetta?"

"Absolute not!" Ms. Joy said as if she had never herd a worse idea. "Be happy about your name! With that accent you have Ryou need something to make you seam feminine!" Joey growled and was about to get upon she felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Ryou who was behind her. She gave Joey a stern look and shook her head no. Joey sighed and sat down with a pout.

Half way through the lesson Yugi looked around to see how her sisters were doing. Ryou was struggling to stay awake and pay attention. Malik was just making doodles, completely ignoring the teacher. Joey was asleep. Typical. She was about to look back to the teacher when something caught her eye.

She stared at the boy that was only a few seats away from her. He had a mess of brown spikes on his head with motorcycle glasses on top. His blue eyes were narrowed at the teacher. He wore a red jacket a white shirt and blue jeans like he always did. Black fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles were on his hands. His arms were crossed as he leaned back in his chair. Valon.

Yugi barely held back a growl as she looked at the person she hated more than anything in the world. She couldn't help the thoughts of him falling back in the chair and breaking his neck. She was about to look away when he saw her and smirked at her briefly before looking back at the teacher.

Yugi looked back at the teacher. But she was no longer focused on the lesson. Instead she was thinking of Valon and what he had done to her. Just his name made her furious.

Suddenly Yugi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Silently she took it out of her pocket and waited for the teacher to turn to the board before she looked at it.

_No smoking in class princess_

Yugi looked at her skin and was shocked to see smoke coming off her skin. She didn't know she had been that mad! She tried to calm down and was relieved to see the smoke stop. But then she glared down at her phone. She knew who had sent that. Only one person called her princess.

_Loose my number Valon. _

_ But why would I want to do that?_

_ Because I will call the cops on you_

_ And tell them what princess?_

_ Don't you remember you escaped from jail _

_ Yeah but I can get you put into jail if you tell_

_ You'd need proof_

_ Good thing I have it then_

Yugi looked over at Valon and sent a quick glare his way. She could feel tiny wisps of smoke coming from her body from how mad she was getting. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Luckily half the students around her were asleep or not paying attention so nobody would notice it.

_What do you want_

_ I want you to do an interrogation for me_

_ No. I don't do those anymore_

_ But what if I said I had a prize for you if you got the job done._

Yugi stared at the text for a moment. She slowly considered Valois words.

What could you possibly give me that I would want.

_I could give you your whole interrogation team back. Including your boyfriend Yami back_

Yugi stared at the text and the last three words of it. Her hands tightened around the phone.

_You can't trick me with that! I saw you shoot all four of them with my own eyes! Do you think I'm an idiot!?_

_ Not at all princess which is why I don't expect you to believe me without proof. Come to the docks at midnight tomorrow. We can talk more about this then. _


End file.
